Last Sacrifice
by Miss.October7
Summary: *Read Please* It has been 3 years since I've seen anyone at court. After I was found innocent I took off to live in the human world. *It is not letting me upload anything new at the moment, I'm not sure why.. Can anyone help me?*
1. Chapter 1

It has been 3 years since I was found innocent for the murder of the queen. Abe had spies watching everywhere

and found out that , Adrian's dad, had killed her. He was hoping to inherit everything she had, little did

he know that Adrian was gettng it all. He figured he'd get rich and get me out of the picture at the same time. I found

Lissa's half brother and sent hm back to her about a year after I left. His name is Caleb Badica. She was able to be on the royal court and is now queen. Lissa makes a great queen, I check on her sometimes but I try not to too often

because it makes me miss her too much. Lately though she has been blocking me, I don't know why though. When I

first left she was really bad, I didn't even say goodbye to anyone because I knew I wouldn't leave if I did. Dimitri was

going to be Tasha's guardian so I found no reason to stay. Of course, when I left he decided to stay for Lissa. I try

not to have hard feelings towards her, it's not her fault. Anyway she would tell me through the bond that he still loves me but obviously he doesn't. For the past 3 years I have lived among humans. I still train daily and I go to night clubs often so that I can kill the Strigoi that hang out there. I live in London. The only people I stay in touch with is Abe and

my mom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight I am walking around to see if I can spot any Strigoi. I hear foot steps behind me but I don't feel any nausea. I turn around but no one is there. I keep walking and then emotons hit me like a tidal wave. I feel excited, nervous, happy, relieved, angry, and then scared. I knew they were coming from Lissa so I was about to jump into her head to see why she was scared when the nausea hit me and I was knocked backwards about ten feet. Damn, I'll have to check on Liss in a minute. There were about three Strigoi.

"Hello Rosemarie." The one I assumed to be the leader said.

"Just shut up and let's get this over with."

I pull out my stake and begin to crouch down into a fighting stance. He comes at me full speed and leaves no opening to his heart so I slash into his face with the stake. Another one comes at me but I turn around and kick him back, I jump on to him and put my stake straight into his heart. One down, two to go. I start fighting the other two, both giving and receiving blows. Then I get hit in the side of the head really hard and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god! Rose!" I hear Lissa say through the bond. What the...

The leader comes at me and tries to bite into my neck but before he has a chance to he is thrown off of me. It takes me a minute register what is happening. The person that saved me just staked the leader and is now fighting the other Strigoi. Once he stakes him I go into Lissa's head for a second. She is on the phone "Guardian Belkov? Dimtri? Oh my god, is Rose okay!" I slip out of her head while someone is shaking me.

"Rose? Roza? Thank God your okay." He say whle he hugs me tight. He helps me up and I stare into his warm brown eyes. I've missed him so much.

"Come on Roza, I'm going to take you back to the royal court." God, that name. I haven't heard it in so long. Wait, I'm not going back, I have my own life now. I like living here, sure I miss my friends but I don't want to go back. I give him a hug and say..

"Guardian Belikov," I feel him flinch, "thank you for helping me back there but I'm not going back there." I push him and take off running.

I can hear him yellng my name behind me but I don't turn around. He yells me name again, shit, he's coming up behind me fast. If I wouldn't have kept training then he would have had me by now. I run into a big 24 hour store, hoping I'll lose him and pretty sure that he wouldn't try to get me n public.

Boy, was I wrong. I was hiding next to some clothes when I saw him coming in. I ducked down and when I looked back up he was gone. I smiled to myself and got ready to run out of the store but before I could even take my first step I felt someone grab my arm. I tried to get him off but it was no use.

"Roza, just stop. I'm taking you home."

"My name is Rose, not Roza, and I'm 21 so what the hell makes you think that I have to go anywhere with you. I'm free to do whatever I want."

"You're coming back with me so get over it." He started to drag me out of the store, I saw a worker and smiled an evil smile at him. He looked over at the women who had her back turned to us. His eyes widened and he started to put his hand over my mouth but before he could, I yelled.

"Let go of me!" The lady spun around and I noticed that it was Noelle, she sees me n here all the time. She looked at his hand that was gripped around me arm. Noelle walked over to us and his grip tightened. She smiled at me then turned to glare at Dimitri.

"Excuse me but what are you doing with her."

"Rose is a family friend and she ran away awhile back, her parents sent me to find her but it took me a long time."

I looked down at the floor, glaring. I had told her I had taken off but that I'm overage so his story would make sense to her.

"Rose, do you know him?" I started to say no but thought twice about it, I just stood there looking at the floor. I had told her about how the one I loved left me and that his name is Dimitri.

Me and her got pretty close over the years.

"What's your name sir?" She asked Dimitri.

"Dimitri Belikov." Her mouth dropped open and she looked at me. A tear slid down my face. She gave me a look of sympathy.

"Rose I know you left home and I know that you know him so I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do." I looked up at her in shock and Dimitri had a smug look on his face.

"I'm sorry miss but we have to be going now." He smiled at her and dragged me out of the store. I kept tryng to pull out of his grasp but it didn't work.

He pulled out his phone and waited, I heard someone say something then he said, "yes Lissa, I have her. She's putting up a fight though. Yes. Really? Damn. Okay. Bye Lissa." What the hell was that about? Did Lissa send him? How did he find me? 


	3. Chapter 3

"How the hell did you find me?" He just ignored my question and kept dragging me along.

"Let me go Belkov! I can do what I want, I'm 21 now!" He stopped and stared into my eyes. I thought he finally got it through his head but then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started kicking and hitting him in his back but it didn't make a difference.

We walked up to a nice hotel and he put me down right outside of it. He looked me n the eyes with a completely serious look on his face.

"Rose, do not cause a scene in here. If you do..." Dimitri has never scared me before but he dd just then and I knew he was completely serous. If I caused a scene he'd make my life hell.

"Straighten yourself out so it doesn't look like I kidnapped you."

"You did kidnap me!"

"Do it Rose, and keep your voice down!" I threw my hair in a messy bun and wiped under my eyes where my makeup was probably running from crying. He grabbed my wrist and started walking inside. We walked up to to the desk and the lady smiled at us.

"A room for 2?" She asked.

"Yes, 2 beds please." Ouch. She looked at her computer and then frowned.

"I'm sorry sir but we are out of rooms with 2 beds, I can give you 2 rooms or a room with one bed?" Dimitri looked Conflicted. He didn't trust to leave me alone but also didn't want to share a bed with me.

Finally he let out a breath and said, "We're only staying for 1 night, we'll take the 1 room with 1 bed."

She checked us in and walked me to the room. He opened the door and pushed me in. I stood there and glared at him.

"So I guess we're going back to court tomorrow?"

"No, we're going to Baia tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because we are visiting my family due to a delay with going back to court."

"How long are we staying?"

"At least a week, maybe more." I didn't say anything, I was thinking of different ways to escape within the week. Of course, he was always able to read me. He gave me a hard look and crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Don't even think about it Rose, it'll never work."

Before he had a chance to realize what I was doing I attacked him. He blocked right before I hit him though. We went at it for about five minutes before he grabbed my arm and swung me around then he grabbed my other arm and pinned them behind my back. He pushed me toward the bed and pulled out handcuffs. What the hell? How'd he get those? My eyes widened and he smirked at me.

"I wasn't going to do this Rose but you refuse to cooperate." He pinned me down on my stomach on the bed with his body and let go of my wrist. He grabbed my right wrist and handcuffed it the bed. I thrashed against him but it was useless. Once he had me handcuffed to the bed he got up and sat in the chair, staring at me.

"How the hell did you get these?" I yelled.

"I asked Lissa for them when I took off looking for you about a year ago."

"How'd you find me?"

"Strigoi were losing numbers here so thanks to your hunting in this are it wasn't hard."

"Why won't you just let me go?"

His guardian mask slammed into place. "Everyone wants you back so that is where your going."

"I don't want to go back Dimitri, I have a life here. I'm happy. I've started a new life and have friends and a boyfriend now"

His face turned angry before he put the guardian mask back in place.

"You're going back, that's the end of it. If I have to, I'll keep you handcuffed the whole time you're here."

"Your family won't let you do that."

"You'll be in my old room, they'll let me do that if it's necessary."

"What about my stuff? Am I at least aloud to get that before I leave?"

"I'll get it while you stay here."

"Nick won't ever let you have it."

He just stayed silent and so did I for the rest of the night. Finally, after hours of thinking, I fell asleep. I woke up around 10. (vampire schedule) 


	4. Chapter 4

I started to get up to go into the bathroom for a shower when I realized that I was still handcuffed to the bed. I looked around the room but Dimitri wasn't there. Great, now I'm stuck here. Then I thought of something, I still have my cell. I pulled my cell out and I had 7 missed calls and 10 text from Nick and Noelle. I text Nick back to see if he was up. He was. I called him and he started freaking out.

"Where are you? What happened? Why did you take your stuff?" He asked.

"I'm not positive where I am. You remember me telling you about Dimitri and Lissa?"

"How don't you know where you are? And yes, I remember. Your ex and your best friend that you told me about right?"

"Yes, well Dimitri came and got me last night. I'm in a hotel somewhere and he says that he's taking me back home."

Nick growled, "So is that who took your things? And what are you going to do?"

"I guess it is because he's not here right now, I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"If he's not there then why don't you just leave?" He asked, confused.

"I would but I'm kind of..." Dimitri was in front of me in seconds and snatched my phone out of my hand. I kicked him but then he grabbed my leg.

"Shit." I said.

He turned the phone off and glared at me.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"We're leaving, now!"

"Can I at least take a shower first, and brush my teeth? I also need a change of clothes."

"You have 15 minutes and I'll be outside of the door the whole time." He stopped and looked at my phone in his hand. "Also, your phone is mine until we get back to court."

"Great, now can you let me get a shower?"

He handed me my clothes and took off the handcuffs. I moved my wrist around, it was stiff. I walked into the bathroom and jumped straight into the shower. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail. When I walked out he had 2 plane tickets and our duffel bags. I sighed and walked over to him.

"When is our plane leaving?"

"Not for another few hours but since you made that phone call we're heading out early."

He grabbed my arm and we left. He took me out to eat then we walked around town for a bit. When we got to the airport it was really crowded. We sat on a bench because we still had a half an hour to wait. When it was time to get on the plane he grabbed my arm again.

I stopped him and said, "look I'm not going to take off so will you stop treating me like a prisoner?"

He gave me a skeptical look and then finally let go but still stayed close.

The plane ride was long but the car ride was even longer. I would have attempted to take off by now but I know that I need time to think it through, plus I really do miss his family. I decided I'd stay for a couple of days before making my escape. I knew the area around his house alot better than wherever we are right now.

Finally, after the longest trip of my life we pulled up outside of his house. I walked around to the trunk to get my things and walked up to the house. He walked up to the door and knocked. Viki answered and hugged Dimitri and gave me an apologetic look.

"Roza, I am so sorry for what I said that night. I didn't mean any of it."

"You were forgiven the second after it happened." I smiled warmly at her and she ran up and hugged me.

"Wait, what happened?" Dimitri asked.

I looked at him then looked at the ground. I wasn't going to tell on Viki. She looked kind of scared.

"Uuuhhhh..." She started.

I cut her off before she would spill. "Nothing Guardian Belikov, just a disagreement."

He let it go but gave me a look that said he'd find out later. I shook my head and walked inside.

Everyone hugged us both and thanked me for everything I did to get Dimitri back.

Yeva was the last one to hug me and as soon as she pulled away she slapped me. Everyone looked shocked. Especially Dimitri.

"You took off and nobody could find you. I couldn't get any visions about you. I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry Yeva."

She smiled at me and hugged me again, "Thank you Roza, you got my grandson back even if he thinks it was Lissa, I know it was you. You really are the great warrior I saw you as."

I smiled as I thought of how much she changed toward me since I first met her. Olena announced that dinner was in 20 minutes and that me and Dimitri would be sharing his room. I don't think he liked this too much. I looked at Olena and she winked at me.

When we got upstairs he put our things away while I got a shower. I needed to relax after all of the recent events. I walked out into the room and it was empty. I got ready and headed downstairs to eat dinner. I heard voices coming from Sonya's room.

"Dimitri, your an idiot."

"Sonya, I can't be with her, not after what I did to her when I was strigoi."

"It's been years, let it go, she obviously has. She loves you, everyone can see it."

"I can't do it. I don't ever want to hurt her again."

"You're hurting her now. You should have seen her when she came to tell us of you turning. She was completely broken. She was like a shell, like she lost her soul when you did."

"I love her but I can't.."

All of the sudden the door opened. I jumped but it was Viki's door and not Sonya's. Thank God. I thought I was going to get caught.

She came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm glad your here Roza."

"Me too Vik." Then I thought of something. "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Oh, yeah sure, here." She went to hand me the phone when I heard Dimitri start cursing in Russian. He walked out and glared at us. Did he hear us?

"She can't use the phone Viktoria."

"Why not?" She asked.

He sighed and told us to come downstairs. I rolled my eyes but followed him, Vik and Sonya right on my heels.

We all ate dinner then he explained to his family what was happening. He told them that I can't use phones or leave the house without somebody. I blushed as he told them all of the rules for me and that he'd make sure I didn't even leave the room if he found out they were broken. His family had different reactions to this. Sonya looked like she felt sorry for me, as did Karoline, Olena started to argue with him about how I'm a guest and should be treated like 1, Paul was laughing, Viki looked irritated, and Yeva looked pissed.

After about an hour of arguments everyone agreed to his rules for me. They didn't want me locked in the room the whole time I'm here. I changed into my bed clothes when Viktoria knocked on the door, Dimitri looked exhausted.

"What do you need Viktoria?" He asked.

"Roza, I was wondering if we can go in my room and talk, it's been a long time since I've seen her."

"I don't think so Vik." He told her. She pouted and he groaned. "You have a half hour."

"Thanks Dimka!" She squealed.

She pulled me into her room. I whispered, "Can I use your cell phone, please?"

"I don't know Roza.. Dimka will kill me if I let you."

I thought for a second then asked, "can you just text my boyfriend Nick for me and tell him that I'm okay?"

She nodded so I gave her his number. He wrote back and said, 'okay, see you soon.' Viki shook her head. Knowing it would be hard for that to happen.

We talked for a while before Dimitri came in and pulled me out. He told me to brush my teeth and use the bathroom. I did and he grabbed my wrist and handcuffed me to the bed. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I thought you said you'd only do this if rules were broken.."

"Yeah, but I can't sleep if I don't know that your not going anywhere."

"Will I ever be able to sleep without them? It's soooo uncomfortable." I whined.

He gave me a half smile for complaining and said, "I don't know, I'll think about it as the days go on."

He made a bed on the floor.

"This is silly, just sleep on the bed, I can't do anything and it's not like I'm going to try and get into your pants."

He thought about it for a second before saying, "Okay.. Thanks."

That night I slept a little bit better knowing he was beside me. 


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up his arms were around me. I snuggled into him and he mumbled "Roza" in his sleep. I smiled and tried to wake him up but it didn't work so I yelled "Belikov!" He fell out of bed and glared at me.

"What was that for?" He asked, still glaring.

"Well, I wanted to get out of bed. Obviously I can't without you. It's your fault, if you didn't do this then you could sleep in" I smirked at him.

He started saying things under his breat in Russian while he let me go. I went downstairs for a quick breafast so I could go outside and train. I was practicing in the back yard on a dummy when I heard yelling coming from inside of the house. I ran in and saw Dimitri and Olena arguing. He looked up when he heard me walk in. He ran over to me and grabbed my arm, he pulled me upstairs and into our room.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"I was out back training."

"You werent supposed to go out."

"I figured it wouldn't matter since I was just in the back of the house."

"It does, I'm surprised you didn't run off." He looked at me curiously.

I just shrugged.

"What do you want to do today Roza?"

"Can we go to a club? Not to hunt, just to have fun."

"Let me think about it okay?"

I nodded and decided to take a shower.

I let the hot water run down my body, it was so relaxing.

I got out and got dressed into sweats and a tank top. When I walked into the room I saw Dimitri throwing on a black T-shirt. He had on light jeans and his hair was pulled back into his ponytail. He looked really hot. He looked up and smiled at me.

He looked over what I was wearing, "you're going to wear that?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to go to the club like you asked."

I gave him a huge smile, "Really?"

"Yeah, so hurry and get changed, we're going to leave in 30 mins okay?"

"Sounds great!" I started getting ready. I was really excited to enjoy a night of freedom. I couldn't really see Dimitri out clubbing but you never know, he may surprise me.

I changed into a tight short jean skirt and a simple black tube top. I put on the heart necklace that Nick gave me and hoop earrings. I kept my makeup light and simple, except dark eyeliner.

When I walked downstairs he looked at me with love and lust in his eyes before his guardian mask slipped into place. I gave him my man eater smile.

"You ready Roza?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

We left the house and started walking to the nearest club. When we got there we headed straight to the bar for a drink. Both of us ordering Russian Vodka. After that we headed out to the dance floor. When I started dancing with him he was so stiff.

"Lighten up Dimitri, just move to the beat." He gave me a real smile that made my heart skip a few beats.

"What?"

"You called me Dimitri."

I thought about it and smiled back. "Well, I like you better when your acting like this than when you're treating me like your prisoner."

He looked down, "I had to make sure you weren't going to run off."

"Had? So does that mean you're done with all that?"

"I don't know, probably not."

I groaned and he laughed at me. Whatever, I'm just going to enjoy myself for tonight. He told me he was going to go get us more drinks. I said okay and just decided to just stay where I was and dance. I felt someone behind me dancing against me. I figured he decided to let loose after all. I danced against him but then he was gone. I turned around to see that Dimitri had ahold of a guy by his shirt. The guy was really cute, he had light blonde hair that hung down to his shoulders and blue eyes, a couple inches shorter than Dimitri. He looked to be about my age, maybe a couple of years older. Dimitri looked furious. He glared at the guy, then at me.

"What do you think you were doing?" He asked the guy.

"I didn't know she was spoken for."

"Well, she is, now get away from her." He let go of the guy and he ran.

I glared at Dimitri, "What the hell was that?" I asked him.

"He was all over you and you were all over him!"

"And?" I'll never admit to him that I thought it was HIM. Now that I think about it, I feel extremely stupid for thinking that.

"And! If I knew you wanted to come here to throw yourself at guys then I never would have brought you!"

"What's it to you! We're not together!" We were being a bit too loud, people were staring at us. I was glaring at him and tried to lower my voice. "I can dance with whoever I want."

He gave me a death glare.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll be right here."

I walked around for a minute looking for the bathroom. Finally I found a sign that pointed to it.

When I walked out I saw someone standin with their back turned towards me in the entance of the hallway the bathrooms are in. I went to just walk past whoever it was when they grabbed my wrist. I looked over at the person and realized it was the guy that was dancing with me.

I looked down at my wrist, "um, can I help you with something?"

He smiled at me, "I couldn't help but to overhear what you and that guy said, that your not with him."

"That's true."

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'm sorry but no."

He gave me a look that told me he didn't get told no often, if ever.

"Why not, you were dancing against me like you wanted me."

"Um, in case you didn't notice, I didn't even look back to see who it was. Honestly, I thought it was him."

He pushed me up against the wall. "Common, you know you want me."

I tried to push him off but damn, he's strong. "No, I don't. Now get off of me."

He put his body weight against me and started to put his hand up my skirt. "Let GO!"

Next thing I know he's being thrown against the wall opposite of me. I started crying. I looked up and saw Dimitri. He looked at the guy with pure hatred. He picked him up off of the ground by his neck. The guy looked terrified.

"Next time I see you anywhere NEAR her I WILL kill you." Then, he knocked him out cold.

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Roza, are you okay?"

I just shook my head.

He looked so upset,"come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay." My voice broke. I haven't cried since he said 'love fades, mine has'.

He carried me home and took me to our room. I was still crying, I haven't felt that helpless in a long time. He put me down when we got there and told me to get ready for bed. This night was supposed to be fun, how'd it get so messed up?.. I changed, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I laid down and held my wrist out, I wasn't in the mood to fight him on this tonight. He walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, but he didn't handcuff me to the bed. He just put it by my side and laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, I couldn't help my self, I kissed him. He kissed me back and I got on top of him. The kiss went from sweet and gentle to hard and hungry. I took off his shirt and he took off mine. I looked at his perfect chest. I've missed him so much. I started to pull off his pj pants but he stopped me.

"I can't do this Rose."

"You still don't love me, do you?" I looked him right in the eye and he looked away.

Rejection came at me fast and I got off of him. I put my shirt on and looked at him as new tears fell down my cheeks. I can't believe I let myself become so vulnerable tonight. I started to walk out of the room but he jumped of the bed and grabbed my arm.

"What!'" I snapped at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if Viki's up."

He looked at me and slowly let me go, "okay.."

I walked out and went to Viki's room. She was up and as soon as she saw me she gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I'd tell you but the second part involves your brother."

She insisted on knowing so I told her everything from when we left the house to when I left our room. She looked more upset than me.

"I'm so sorry Roza."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. It's getting late though so you should probably get to sleep." She nodded, she knew I needed to be alone to think.

"Do you mind if I lay in here for a bit?"

"Not at all. Goodnight Roza."

I laid on her floor for maybe an hour or so and thought about it. I decided that I will never allow myself to become so vulnerable again. I need to get out of here. I knew Viktoria was sleeping because I could hear her snoring softly. I got up as quietly as I could and walked out of her room. I walked down the stairs just as quietly. I got to the front door and began to open it when someone spoke.

"I knew you were going to try this, you run when things don't go how you want them to."

My jaw dropped. Damn. I decided to make a run for it, even though I knew there was no chance that I'd outrun him. I had to try, I want out of here. I flung the door open and took off. I knew he was right behind me so I pushed my legs to take me faster. I got maybe about 3 miles when I was tackled to the ground. Shit, that hurt. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I punched him in the stomach but his grip never loosened. He let go of my arm but grabbed both of my wrist in his hand and held them behind my back instead. He started walking back to the house. I kept trying to pull my wrist free but he'd only tighten his grip on them. I'm starting to get sick of this whole game he's playing.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

He ignored me.

"You don't want me, you don't love me, so why go through all of this effort. Just let me go.. Please Comrade..."

He stiffened. Neither one of us expected me to start begging or to use my old nickname for him.

"No, just stop complaining. You're going back. I don't care how old you are, I don't care if I'm not your mentor anymore, I don't care. You're going back."

I sighed. Neither of us talked the rest of the way home. His mind was made up, I'm going back.. 


	6. Chapter 6

It's now Tuesday, I haven't really been out of the room since Saturday night. After being dragged back that night I've been handcuffed to the bed. Only being allowed to get off of the bed to eat, shower, use the restroom, and go to bed. It's jail all over again.. I shoved him back on the floor. He is NOT sleeping in the bed with me anymore. Right now he's out doing whatever and I'm stuck in this room.

My stomach growled and as if he heard it he came in the room and took off the handcuffs. He grabbed me by my arm and took me downstairs to eat. Nobody talked much at dinner. Whenever someone talked to Dimitri they'd argue with him for not letting me leave the room. He still doesn't listen. They talk to me but there isn't much to say. When dinner is done he grabs my arm again and takes me back upstairs. Man, I didn't think he'd actually do this. I thought he was just saying he would so that nobody broke his rules.. We were about to walk in the room but I stood there, dead weight, so he would stop. He stiffened then looked at me with his guardian mask on. I don't blame him, I've done nothing but yell at him lately. But then again, can HE blame ME?

"Common Dimitri, stop doing this. I'm not going anywhere."

"You said that before too."

"You hurt me, I didn't like the feeling. I just wanted to get away."

"I can't trust you."

"Well I can't trust you either. Just give me another chance."

He thought about it then seemed to remember something, "No, I'll let you out of the room but you're staying in there today. I know that leaving isn't the only rule you've broken."

I couldn't think of what he was talking about. It hit me then, I text Nick. But how would he know? Viki wouldn't tell on me.

I just stayed quiet.

He knew what I was thinking, like always. "I found out when I accidently mixed my phone up with Viki's and got a text saying 'Rose, I'll be coming for you, I found that this number is under Belikov in Baia'. So we'll be in the room tonight until he leaves."

"He won't leave without me."

"We'll see. Since Viki helped you she has to tell him that we left for the U.S. yesterday."

He'll believe Viktoria.. She's so young and innocent looking.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

He smirked at me, knowing he won.

I laid down but he didn't handcuff me.

I looked at him. He shrugged and said, "I'm going to be in here with you."

I laid down and went to sleep. I woke up to someone screaming my name. I started to yell 'what' as a reflex when a hand was put over my mouth. I started to freak out when I smelled his familiar aftershave. I stopped and just looked at him. I heard my name being yelled again and then I ralized it was Nick. Him and, I think Viki, sounded like they were arguing. Everything got quiet and I heard a door slam. He left..

Dimitri took his hand off of my mouth and laid next to me. I know he knows that it upset me. He knows I want to go home. To my real home, not court. He moved my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

He looked me in the eyes, "Roza, I'm sorry."

Sure he is. I just rolled over on my side, facing away from him and just staring at the wall. I love Dimitri so much. I hate that he doesn't love me.. We're soulmates and I know it. He's the main reason I don't want to go back to court. I love him and can't stand to see him everyday knowing that he doesn't feel the same. But honestly, I'd rather just get it over with. I'll never have my own life. I do miss Liss though.

I turned back over, "have you heard anything about when we're leaving?"

"Yes. We're leaving Friday."

I nodded, "okay."

Friday Morning~

I woke up and got in the shower. I gave up, knowing I'd never get away from him. I've accepted the fact that I am going back. I'm actually a bit excited now. I've missed all of my friends, even Christian. Dimitri has been being even more distant than usual. I packed everything last night. I get out of the shower and change into sweats and a muscle shirt. If I'm going to be in an airplane for a long time then I'm going to be comfortable.

I go downstairs to get something to eat before we leave. He already put everything in the trunk of the car we rented. I eat then evedryone sayd their goodbyes. Everyone hugs and kisses us and we leave.

The car ride isn't bad. For once, the silence is comfortable. We get on the plane and he has me sit by the window like he thinks I'm going to jump off the plane..

"Dimitri, I'm not going anywhere. Obviously. I've accepted that I'm going back."

"I know."

We're silent for a couple of minutes and then I ask the question I've wanted to know.

"Since I'm going back now, can you please tell me why you came and got me?"

"It's dangerous out here, everyone misses you, and you belong at the court with us."

I snort. "I've been gone for 3 years. I've managed pretty well on my own."

"It doesn't matter now."

The plane lifted and took off.

After getting off that plane we went to get something to eat. I was happy though. I'm going to get to see my friends again and Dimitri is treating me like a regular person now, not his prisoner. After eating I asked him for my phone.

"Not until we get to court." He said.

"Common! I'm already half way there and we'll be on another plane way before anyone could ever reach me!"

He thought about it, "why do you want it so bad?"

I gave him a glare, "well I kind of have a heart to break that lives in London."

He smirked and handed me my phone. I turned it on and realized that there were messages read that I've never seen.

"You read my text messages!"

"Yes." Was all he said.

I growled, "what the hell for?"

"I was curious."

I let it go and called Nick.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, um hi."

"Where are you? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong and I'm on my way to.." The phone was pulled out of my hand.

"What the hell?"

"You can't tell him where you're going."

"Okay, sorry."

He gave me the phone back.

"Sorry but I can't tell you where I'm going but I won't be coming back. I'm sorry.."

It was quiet.. "Nick?"

"I've gotta go. Bye." Then he hung up.

I sighed and turned toward Dimitri, he was watching me.

"What!" I hissed.

He shook his head.

We got on the plane and I went to sleep.

I awoke to someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and Dimitri's face was only inches from mine.

"We're here."

I got up and followed him out to the car waiting for us. I was surprised to see Adrian behind the wheel. He gave me a huge smile and got out of the car. Man, he looks sexy. I ran up and hugged him. I pulled back to look at him, he looks the same as he always did.

"How have you been?" He asked.

I glared at Dimitri. "I was doing good. And you?"

"I've been okay considering the fact that my girlfriend ran away 3 years ago."

I looked at the ground, "sorry.."

He laughed and was back to his usual self. "It's okay."

He got in the drivers seat and told me to get in. "Uh, you're sober right?"

He laughed again, "Yeah, for 2 and a half years now."

I was shocked. I went to get in the passanger side but Dimitri glared at Adrian and pulled me into the back seat with him. I sighed, men. 


	7. Chapter 7

We pulled up to the court gates and I was smiling like crazy. They let us in as soon as the car stops I jumped out and ran to the queens room to see Lissa. When I got there the guards wouldn't let me in.

"What the hell do you mean I can't see her! Go tell her that I'm here!"

The door opened and there stood Lissa. The guards jumped in front of her.

"Rose?.." She looked hurt, mad, and confused.

"Hey Liss." I said shyly.

"I thought you would have gotten away from him. I can't believe you're here. MOVE!" She yelled.

She ran up and hugged me. "I tried to get away but he's one tough Russian to get away from." I laughed.

"Well thanks." I heard Dimitri say from behind me. I turned around and smiled at him. He looked taken aback.

"I'm glad you're here Rose." Lissa said.

"So am I, believe it or not."

"How about dinner later?"

"Sounds great Liss. Um, can you tell these guards that I can see you next time. Also, where am I staying?"

She nodded and glared at them, "she can see me anytime she wants and you'll be staying in the room right next to Dimitri's," she winked at me, "he'll show you the way."

She hugged me and walked inside, I followed Dimitri to my room. He helped me carry all of my things. When we got to my room he helped me put all of my things away and said he'd be in the room next to me if I need anything.

"Oh Rose, sorry, but you're on kind of a probation for taking off. You can't leave court for awhile unless accompanied by me or Lissa and if Lissa goes then I go."

I groaned and shut my door in his face. Whatever. I'm not planning on taking off anyway. I decided to take a nap before dinner. I laid on the bed and fell asleep instantly. I woke up to someone banging on my door. I groaned and got up to answer it. Dimitri was standing there.

"Common Rose. We've got 20 minutes to be there." I motioned for him to come inside while I got ready.

We left 25 minutes later, of course, I'm always late. 


	8. Chapter 8

When we walked into Lissa'a place for dinner everyone stared at us like they were seeing a ghost, well they stared at me. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, and Mia were all there. I could tell through the bond that only Dimitri, Adrian, and her knew I was here, she didn't even tell Christian. She wanted it to be a surprise. Everyone thought they were just there for a dinner party when, really, they were here to celebrate my return. Everyone was still staring at me and it was making me uncomfortable. I cleared my throat, everyone seemed to come out of their daze.

"Um, hi everyone."

They all came at me with questions. "Where have you been? How have you been? What's it like out there? Are you okay? Did you make any new friends?" I could feel Lissa's jealousy when that question was asked. I told everyone to sit down because I was starving. I'd answer their questions and they could ask more if they wanted.

While we were eating everyone kept staring at me, waiting. I cleared my throat and began.. "I was living with humans in London, it was great, I loved it. I loved the freedom and not having to worry about everyone knowing every move. I did make some friends but nobody can compare to you guys. I was dating a guy named Nick but I had to break up with him when Dimitri caught up with me."

Everyone looked from Dimitri to Adrian then to me. Adrian was glaring at me, I was glaring at Dimitri, and Dimitri was looking down at the table, smirking.

"I've been dying to know," Cristian said, "how did Dimitri catch you? I didn't think anyone would ever be able to."

I launched into the story of what happened the night I was caught all the way up until we met up with Adrian. Everyone looked shocked.

I was looking at Lissa and she looked upset.

"What's wrong Liss?" I asked.

"Why'd you take off in the first place?"

This time I was the one looking upset, "well, I was just released from jail for the murder of queen Tatiana, I'd never be able to guard you. I love Dimitri but he didn't and still doesn't return my feelings. I love Adrian but not enough, he deserves someone who can love him the way he loves her. I'm not that girl. My life has just always been a mess and I wanted to have a fresh start."

By the time I was done I was crying and everyone just looked at their food, they all looked really sad for me. What surprised me though was that Christian got up and walked over to me. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, wondering what he was doing.

"Don't cry Rose, we ALL love you." He said and then he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest and sobbed. Everyone stayed quiet. I looked up at Christian and he was glaring at Dimitri.

I laughed.

"I've never seen this side of you Pyro," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

His face softened when he looked at me.

"Nobody likes seeing you like this Rose." He kissed my cheek and walked over to Lissa who was crying too now.

'I'm sorry.' Lissa said through the bond. I nodded to let her know it was okay.

The rest of dinner was just small talk. Dimitri was quiet the whole time. When it was all over Adrian offered to walk me home.

"I think I've got it covered." Dimitri said from behind me.

They started arguing and at first I found it entertaining but then I got annoyed.

"HELLO, I am RIGHT HERE." I thought for a minute. "Adrian can walk me home if he wants.

Adrian gave Dimitri a smug smile. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door with Adrian right behind me.

"Adrian?"

"Yes Little Dhampir?"

Can we go to a club and get a drink?"

He looked uncertain, "I don't know, I'm not supposed to take you anywhere but home."

"Common Adrian."

"Dimitri will kick my ass if I take you back drunk."

That made me mad.

"Dimitri doesn't own me! I'm 21 and I can do what I want. I don't need a babysitter. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go."

We walked in the direction of the club at court.

We drank and danced for hours. He helped me back to my room, both of us stumbling and laughing the whole way. He opened my door and helped me inside. Somneone was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. It was too dark to see who it was. I screamed. 


	9. Chapter 9

The person ran up to me.

"Rose, calm down, it's just me." He turned the light on.

It was Dimitri.

"What the hell Ivashkov, you brought her back drunk!"

I laughed at him.

He picked me up, laid me down on the bed, and covered me up.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You were supposed to come right back." He said.

"I can do whatever I want. I wanted a drink so we went to a club."

"You can't do whatever you want, and Ivashkov knows that."

He glared at Adrian.

"I didn't leave court so I didn't break any rules."

"Go to bed Rose, we'll talk about it more tomorrow."

"Whatever." Within a minute I was asleep.

When I woke up I got a shower and got dressed for the day. I have a killer headache.  
I decided to go to Adrian's to get him to heal it.

I walked out of my room and ran right into something hard. They turned around and I saw that it was Alto.

"Hey Alto." I said and went to walk around him but he stepped in front of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My head hurt too much to really get into it with him.

"Where are you going?"

I sighed, "Adrians."

"Hold on," he pulled out a phone. Probably calling Dimitri.

"She's leaving.. Yeah.. Adrians.. No?.. Okay.. I'll have her come in then." Then he hung up.

He looked at me. "Sorry, you have to see Dimitri before you go anywhere."

I sighed again and walked into Dimitri's room.

He looked up and motioned to a chair in front of him, "sit down Rose."

I sat down and looked at him expectantly.

"Rose.."

"You know what? No. I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of hearing lectures and being told what I can and can't do!"

"Rose, you have responsibilities. You can't go getting drunk whenever you want."

"I can do whatever I want. Your not my dad, your not my mentor, and your not my boyfriend."

He flinched, "but I am a friend."

I shook my head, "Dimitri, I love you, it's hard seeing you everyday knowing that you don't feel the same. Knowing that you can't even stand the sight of me anymore. I don't want another friend, I want the old Dimitri back."

He got up and leaned down in front of me. "Rose, I do love you," then he kissed me.

I kissed him back with so much love, lust, and anger that has built up in me over the years.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Roza, will you go on a date with me tonight?"

I let him sweat it for a minute then smiled at him.

"On 2 conditions."

His guardian mask atomattically slipped into place, "what are they?"

"One, stop smothering me. Two, let me go to Adrian so he can heal my headache."

He laughed, "Okay to the second one but to the first.. I'll try."

Well, it was better than nothing.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

"Roza, I'll be there around 7."

He kissed me and I left. Smiling all the way to Adrian's.

I knocked on his door and when he answered I laughed. He looked so exhausted.

"Hey, I've got a really bad headache.."

"Come on in." He said and smirked.

I walked in and sat on the couch, he healed my headache and I felt SO much better.

"What are you so happy about?"

Shoot. Will he be mad? Will he be upset ?Well, I can't hide it forever.

"Uhh, Dimitri asked me to go on a date with him tonight."

He smiled, "so cradle robber finally opened his eyes."

"You're not mad or upset?"

"Mad? No. Upset? Sure. Happy for you? Definately."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"You deserve all the happiness you can get Little Dhampir."

"Thanks Adrian."

"Well, go get ready."

"Okay, bye Adrian." I kissed his cheek and left.  



	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the short updates everyone. I just try to put something up for you and it's hard to get the computer away from my mom lol. Well, no more excuses. I'll be trying to make them longer.

When I walked into my room Lissa was sitting on my bed smiling, when she saw me she squealed.

"How the hell is everyone getting into my room?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, last night when I came back from the club with Adrian, Dimitri was in my room. Now your in my room. I didn't let either of you in, obviously. No offence Liss."

"None taken. I can get in anywhere since I'm the queen. Obviously. And, well, I gave Dimitri a key."

"What? Don't you think you should have asked first?"

"No. I needed someone to keep an eye out on you."

I started to get irritated so I just let it go, "whatever. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Dimitri told me about what happened this morning! I'm so happy for you Rose. Go get in the shower and I'll get everything ready for you out here."

She threw a towell at me and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." I laughed.

I was in the shower for about 45 minutes just thinking about everything that happened since Dimitri came and got me. What I thought would ruin my life, him bringing me back here, actually got our relationship going again. I'm so excited for tonight. With that thought I jumped out of the shower and put my robe on with my towell on my head to dry my hair since I don't know what Lissa will do to it.

I walked out and she had everything out. She wouldn't let me see what I was wearing though.

She pushed me down in the chair and covered the mirror.

"Why did you cover the mirror? And why can't I see what I'm wearing?" I whined.

She shook her head, "you can't see anything until I'm done with you Rose."

She took about an hour on my hair, straightening every little piece. Then pulled it back in a half up-do. Then she started on my makeup. That didn't take her too long. When she was satisfied with how I look she dragged me over to my closet and pulled out a red dress that I've never seen before. It's strapless and comes down to right above my knees.

"Wow Liss, that looks beautiful."

She smiled, "I bought it when I found out he was taking you on a date. I figured something new for your first date."

"Thank you Liss, so much."

She looked at the clock. 6:30.

"Well, hurry up then. Go put it on and then I'll let you see yourself."

I ran into the bathroom and put it on.

When I walked back out Lissa had a heart necklace in her hand. I lifted up my hair and she put it on.

"Perfect," she said as she uncovered the mirror.

I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped. My eyes were smokey, I had red glossy lipstick on, dark eyeliner and mascara (not too dark though), and just a little bit of blush. She had put my hair back with a hair piece in the shape of a heart that looked like it had diamonds all over it.

She walked up to me holding red strappy heels.

I put them on and looked again.

I was so happy, she really outdid herself this time. I turned toward her and hugged her.

"Thank you, I love it. All of it."

"I knew you would." She pulled back and smiled at me. Just then there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. I looked at him and as usual he took my breath away.

Dimitri was standing there in black dress pants and a black button up shirt. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a single red rose in his hand.

I looked into his eyes and saw love there. I was so happy.

He handed me the rose. "You look beautiful Rose."

I blushed, "thank you, you look pretty good yourself comerade."

He smirked, "thanks."

I put the Rose down on my table next to my bed and walked back over to him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes."

He extended his hand, I took it. We walked out of my building and to a really nice restaurant in court.

We walked in and he walked right up to the person waiting to seat people.

"I have a reservation for two, it's under Belikov."

She looked at both of us with a big smile, "right this way."

She took us through the restaurant and out onto a patio. I gasped. There was nobody else there. Just one table with candles and roses on it. It looked so beautiful. We walked up to the table and he pulled out my chair for me, then sat across from me.

The waitress walked away and brought back some wine. We gave her our orders and she left again.

"This is gorgeous Dimitri."

He smiled, "thanks Roza, I wanted tonight to be special."

I smiled back, "it would have been special no matter what since I'm with you."

His smile faded, "I'm sorry Roza."

"For what?"

"For pushing you away for so long. I wasted 3 years that we could have spent together."

"It's okay, we're together now."

"It's not okay. You never deserved anything I put you throught."

"Don't worry about it Dimitri. I love you and I'm here with you now. That's all that matters."

"Thank you." His smile returned.

I hate seeing Dimitri upset. I want this night to be perfect. I've waited a long time for this to happen.

"I love you Dimitri,"

"I love you too Roza."

Our food arrived and we ate, talked, and laughed through the whole dinner. Things couldn't get any better than they are now. He paid the check and we left, but instead of walking towards my room, we walked in the other direction.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He lifted the back of my hand to his mouth and kissed it. 


	11. Chapter 11

I looked up at him, how did I go all of these years without even seeing his face? I've missed him so much. I don't want to ever lose him again.

"Dimitri?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I don't think I have the will to. I just wanted you to be safe and have the most normal life you could. I hurt you when I was turned and I didn't like it."

"You hurt me more by pushing me away. We should have talked about it. I could have helped you."

"I was afraid. Of myself, of us. You're right though."

I stopped him mid step and hugged him. This is how it should have always been. Not having to hide our love from each other, or anyone actually. He grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

We came to a stop at a beach. It was beautiful with the night sky, the stars, the full moon. It looked wonderful. There on the sand was a blanket with wine and our swimsuits.

"I set it up so that if you didn't want to go swimming then we could just lay on the blanket but if you did want to go swimming then you could."

I thought about it. It would be nice to go for a swim.

"What would you like to do?"

"How about we lay down first and then we swim?"

"Sounds good to me."

We walked over to the blanket and layed down. We mad out for a little bit and then he started to take off my shirt. I stopped him.

"I'm not ready for that yet, I want to do this the right way this time."

"I'm sorry Roza. We'll wait as long as you want."

"I think I just want to take it a little bit slower this time."

"Okay."

"How about that swim?"

I hope I didn't ruin everything. I feel so bad now.. I've wanted to sleep with him again since the first time but I don't want to get hurt again. I need to take it slow and get myself to trust him completely again.

"Okay, get changed."

We both changed and got in the water. It felt really good.

We played around in the water for a bit then he walked me to my room.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked

"Yeah."

He came in and we watched a corny romance movie. I asked him if he wanted to stay the night and he did.

I laid in his arms thinking about how this was probably the best night of my life, well, this night and the night in the cabin.

I fell asleep peacefully. 


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up and was wrapped in his arms. I am so happy. I've got the love of my life back and everything is just perfect.

I got up and got dressed, then kissed Dimitri lightly on the lips, and walked out of my room. I decided to go get us some coffee and doughnuts.

MMMMMM...

I walked into the cafe and everyone stared, open mouthed.

"I thought we were past all of this, we're out of high school now, ya know?" I said loudly.

Everyone looked away. Except one person, of course.

Tasha.

She had different emotions running across her face. Surprise, sadness, anger, jealousy, happiness. You could see a battle in her mind, plain as day,  
on her face.

"Hi Rose," she smiled at me but you could tell it was forced.

"Hey Tasha," I gave her a genuine smile. Nothing, and no one, could ruin my mood this morning.

"When did you get back?"

"Not long ago."

"How have you been over the past few years?"

"I've been pretty good, you?"

"Great," another forced smile.

Guess she never got over Dimitri.

"Well, I'm going to go order now. See ya later Tasha."

I walked up and ordered 2 coffee's and 4 doughnuts

I was walking back out when Tasha stopped me again.

"That's alot for just you isn't it?"

"It's not just for me but I've got to go. Bye."

I walked back to my room. I opened my door and walked in, Dimitri was still asleep.

I walked over to the bed and shook him, "Wake up Comerade.."

He stirred then opened his eyes. He looked into my eyes and gave me one of his breathetaking smiles.

"Good morning Roza."

"Good morning, I got us some coffee and doughnuts."

He finally noticed me holding out breakfast.

"Thank you." He said.

I kissed him, "you're welcome."

We ate and then he got in the shower.

When he got out he asked what I wanted to do.

"Want to go to the gym?" I asked.

"Sounds good. Let's see how well you've been training over the years."

I got changed into gym clothes and he went did too.

We walked to the gym hand in hand.

When we got there we walked over to the mats and got into a fighting stance.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Never hesitate." I said and then I sprang at him.

I caught him off guard but he dodged my ounch just in time. It still connected with his side though, it was meant to hit him in his stomach.

We went back and forth throwing ounches and kicks and then, finally, I pinned him.

"Ha!" I said.

Then he flipped me and kissed me. We started making out and he put his hands under my shirt. He put his hands on my breast and I grinded up against him. He moaned. Then someone cleared their throat. We both pulled apart and jumped up so fast my head was spinning.

Tasha was standing there with an angry look on her face.

"You turn down my offer when you worked at St. Vlad's, because of her. You accept my offer, then refuse to go, because of her. You leave court for years, because of her. Then she is 'home and safe' and you still won't be with me, BECAUSE OF HER!" Tasha said.

"Tasha, I love her. Even if I had taken your offer, we wouldn't have had anything more than a guardian and charge relationship. Sure, we're friends but never have and never will be anything more."

That seemed to make her angrier.

"If you were my guardian long enough then we would have been more."

"No Tasha, I love Rose. I have since I met her"

I smiled at him.

"I love you too Dimitri."

Tasha screached. I looked over at her and she through fire at me.

I dodged it, "what the hell Tasha!"

"You ruin everything!"

"You knew him before I did and he didn't even want you then!"

She walked up to me and punched me. I punched her in the nose and broke it. I don't want to seriously hurt her because she is Christian's aunt.

She out her hand up to her nose and wiped the blood. She looked pissed.

She got ready to try to hit me again but Dimitri stepped in front of me.

"Leave Tasha." He said. His voice was low and calm. He's more scary like this then when he was yelling.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and walked out.

Right at that moment Liss sent me a message through the bond.

'Rose, I need you. Please come to my room.'

"Lissa just told me to come to her room."

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"Hold on, let me ask Liss if you can."

I text her and she said yes.

We walked to her room and she opened the door looking worried and scared. I automattically started looking around and got into a fighting stance.

"No no. It's nothing like that Rose!" She said in a rush.

She pulled me into her room and I pulled Dimitri.

"What's wrong Liss?" 


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm pregnant" Liss said.

I smiled, "well that's great Lissa! Why are you freaking out?"

"Well.. How do I tell Christian?"

I thought about it.. "Father's day is next week. You could get a card that says Happy Father's Day and see if he catches on. Knowing Sparky he probably won't so give him hints. Let him find out. He should catch on eventually since you're giving him a Father's Day card and as far as he knows he's not a Father. Before you give it to him make him dinner, a really nice dinner, set it all up in here. Just have some alone time. Watch a cheesy movie first that has people in it that are in love and have a baby then give him the card and say Happy Father's Day. Even Sparky should catch on to that.

Lissa's eyes looked all glassy.

"Oh my God Lissa, what'd I say?"

"That's beautiful Rose." She said.

She hugged me.

"How do you think he'll take it?" She asked.

"I think he'll be excited. Chris does have a fatherly touch to his personality." I said, remembering when I was crying at my 'welcome home' dinner. Thinking of that I added, "he'll be a great father Liss. You chose a good guy."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that Rose."

"Well it's true." I smiled at her and hugged her again. She cried a little but I knew they were happy tears.

Chris decided to walk in at that moment. "Lissa! What's wrong?" He asked, running over to her and holding her in his arms.

"Nothing, I'm great. I'm just happy."

"Okaaaayyyy." He said and kissed her.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me, I basically forgot he was even in the room. I turned around in his arms and looked up He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"Oh, Christian, did you know that Rose and Dimitri are back together?" Liss asked.

"Yes," he smiled at us. "I heard a bit of it this morning when Tasha came to me with a bloody nose saying that Rose broke it."

"I'm sorry about that Chris," I said sincerely.

"It's not your fault. She told me what happened. So I'M sorry."

"It's most definately not your fault. You didn't make her do that."

We all talked for awhile and then me and Dimitri left to eat dinner and let them have their alone time.

I whispered in Lissa's ear befor we left, "don't be nervous. It'll be one of the best days of your life."

She kissed my cheek and hugged Dimitri, Christian did the same except he shook Dimitri's hand, then we walked out.

"What do you want for Dinner?" Dimitri asked me.

"You choose." He said.

"You cook, not me so it's your choice."

"It'll be a surprise then." He said.

"I hate surprises." I whined.

He laughed, "just go get a shower and get changed then we'll see have dinner."

"Are we eating out or are you cooking?"

"I'm not telling you. I'll see you when your ready. Just walk in."

"Okay," he kissed me and I walked in.

I jumped in the shower and changed into a black skirt and a red shirt. I left my hair down and wavy then kept my makeup light.

I walked into his room to see him kissing Tasha. I was about to say something when he pushed her away and said, "what the hell Tasha!"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I love Rose!"

"No!" She looked him right in the eyes. "You love me." She said deadly calm.

"I love you," he repeated.

That bitch is using compulsion on him. She leaned in for a kiss and he snapped out of it again.

"No, I love Rose now get the hell out of my room before Rose.. Oh, shit."

I stood there with my arms crossed leaning against the wall, glaring at the back of Tasha's head.

"Oh, Rose! How long have you been standing there? I told you he loves me."

"Actually Tasha, I've been standing here since you guys were kissing. I've been standing here long enough to hear him tell you he loves me over and over and you're too pathetic to listen. I've been standing here watching you use compulsion on my boyfriend!" I yelled.

Dimitri looked down at the ground guiltily. "Dimitri, honey, it's not your fault and I know it. So do you."

I walked over to Dimitri and lifted my fist to punch her, then I dropped my arm. I decided to think of something else.

"Dimitri?" He looked up at me, still looking guilty.

"Stop feeling guilty. I love you." We smiled at each other.

"Now will you please call Lissa and tell her and Chris to get here fast, please."

Tasha glared at me, "you wouldn't. I'm the only family Christian has left."

"Then start acting like it." She started to bolt for the door.

I grabbed her arm and tossed her on the bed then ran in front of the door. I smirked at her.

"Compulsion is illegal Tasha, I'll let Christian and Lissa decide what to do since Liss is the queen and everything."

Just then there was a knock at the door. I didn't even notice that Dimitri already called them.

I opened the door and they walked in.

"Everything okay Rose?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, what's..?" Lissa started to ask, then she saw Tasha on the bed and her eyes turned dark.

Christian looked at her murderous glare and followed her gaze. He saw Tasha on the bed with Dimitri standing there, glaring at her and watching her every move.

"What's going on Rose?"

Now Tasha looked guilty.

"I walked in on your aunt kissing Dimitri. He pushed her away saying he loves me then she used compulsion on him making him say he loves her and kiss her again. Dimitri snapped out of it though. I kindly reminded her that compulsion is illegal and told her that I would let you guys decide what to do with her since she's your aunt and since Liss is the queen." I said.

Chris looked over at her sadly, "Aunt Tasha..."

She looked down.

"What has gotten into you? First you try to hit Rose with fire balls then you use illegal compulsion on her boyfriend to make him kiss you and say he loves you?"

"Wait!" Lissa screamed. "What the hell do you mean she tried to hit Rose with fire!" She screached.

"Don't worry about it Liss. I'm okay." I said.

"Don't worry about it! That could have killed you!"

"Lissa calm down, it's not good for you to stress out." I said, staring at her belly.

She caught on and took a calming breath. Then she walked up to Tasha and looked over at Chris with an expression that said she was sorry before turning to Tasha and slapping her as hard as she could across her face.

"Don't EVER come near Rose or Dimitri again. The only reason I'll ever be around you is because you're Christian's aunt and he loves you." She said.

"Wow Lissa," Dimitri said. "That actually looked like it hurt. Alot."

I laughed, "I love you Liss."

"I love you too Rose." She said. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about her anymore because next time that I hear that she is around either of you then I'll have her thrown in jail for using majic illegally and compulsion." She was looking pointedly at Tasha.

"I have to agree with her and Tasha. I love you but I also love Rose like family. You are becoming extremely unstable and dangerous. Please, stop before this goes too far."

"You're turning on me just like the rest of them. All for this whore." She looked incredulous.

"Don't call her that Aunt Tasha. She's not. I'm not turning on you. You need to accept that Dimitri has chosen Rose. You need to let it go and move on."

"Whatever. I'm leaving now. Is that okay Queen Vasilisa." She said snarkily.

"Yes, we'll escort you to your room and for a while we will have guardians watching you." Liss said just as snarkily.

Liss called some guardians and they waited for them to show up. Lissa, Christian, and 3 guardians left to escort Tasha back to her room.

Lissa and Christian said they'd see us tomorrow.

"Rose?.." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Yeah, Dimitri?"

He looked so upset.

"I am so sorry. I hope you don't.."

I cut him off by kissing him on the lips.

I pulled away, "Dimitri, how many times do I have to tell you. It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I love you."

He gave me one of his full smiles, "I love you too. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

I groaned and he grinned at me.

We walked out of the building where there was a black SUV waiting with 2 guardians in it.

"What's this?"

We're going outside of the wards and we're off tonight. Lissa wanted us to have a worry free night so she hired a couple of guardians to come with us. I smiled and jumped in the back seat.

He got in next to me and I leaned against him.

The guardian i the drivers seat started to drive away. I was so happy to get out of these walls for a night.

"What's your names?" I asked the 2 guardian.

"I'm Guardian Smith and this is Guardian Bailey but you can call me Evan and.."

Guardian Bailey cut him off, "you can call me Ethan."

He sounded stern while Evan sounded friendly.

I smiled at both of them while Ethan looked at me in the rearview.

"Well, Evan.. Ethan. You both can just hang out and have fun. Have dinner yourselves. You guys can stay close if it makes you feel better but we're all guardians. We'll all be fine."

They both smiled at me. "Thanks Guardian Hathaway but is it okay with Guarian Belikov?"

They looked at Dimitri.

"It's Rose and.."

Dimitri cut me off, "and call me Dimitri. Yes, it's perfectly fine with me."

"Thanks Rose and Dimitri." Ethan sounded warmer than before.

"Do you guys have girlfriends or wives?"

"No," Evan replied. "We both liked Dhampirs but we didn't act on it, you guys really started some gossip." He laughed.

I started to talk but Dimitri beat me to it. "If you find the one you love, no matter if they are Dhampir, Moroi, or even human don't let them go just because it's frowned upon. You might lose your chanc and never find love again." He looked at me with all the love in the world. "I almost lost my chance, but I got lucky, I got another chance."

"Go run after the girls you love. Call them tonight if you have their number and ask them out. Don't give up on the love of your life." I said, still looking into Dimitri's eyes.

"You guys are right," Ethan said.

We pulled into some restaurant just then. It was nice. When we walked in I saw couples dancing on a small dance floor and people eating having nice dinners.

It made me think about the guardians.

"Ethan? Evan? Where are these guardians?"

"At the court," they both said it at the same time.

"Call them and have them meet you here." I smiled at them.

They grinned then nodded. Ethan pulled out his phone but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's night time and too dangerous for them to come out alone.."

"Hold on, What's their names?"

"Roselyn Summers and Kacee Grams," Evan said.

I put up my finger and pulled out my phone. I dialed Lissa's number.

"Hey Liss?.. Oh, no. I'm okay.. Yes.. I just had a question.. Can you send Guardians Roselyn Summers and Kacee Grams to the restaurant that we're at?.. Thank you.. No we don't need extra help.. Don't tell them anything, just send them here.. Yes.. Please send a couple of Guardians with them.. Thank you so much Liss.. I love you too.. See you later and I'll explain everything.. Bye."

Everyone was looking at me all wierd.

"That was Queen Vasalisa. She is sending them with 2 male guardians to take care of them. They'll drop them off and we'll all go back together in the same car."

"Thank you, so much Rose." Ethan said.

Are you sure this is okay with both of you?"

Yes," Dimitri said, "we aren't here with guardians we're 3 couples going on a date and we're all here to fight together if it's needed." Dimitri said.

"Thanks again."

"No problem. We know how it feels to go without the one you love." I said.

Wow, I'm turning into a softy. Only Dimitri can do that to me.

We waited for about 10 more minutes and then the girls showed up. They were both very pretty.

"Is everything okay?" One asked.

"Hold on, which of you are Kacee and which one is Roselyn?"

"The one that spoke before said I'm Kacee."

"I'm Roselyn," the other girl said.

The guys walked up behind the girls they love. Ethan loves Roselyn, Evan loves Kacee.

"Well, Ethan and Evan had a question for you."

They blushed.

"We were wondering if you ladies would like to join us for dinner? We're all sitting separetly." Evan said.

Ethan said, "we have been waiting a long time to ask you ladies out on a date."

The girls blushed this time and looked at me and Dimitri.

"We're going to give you guys some time to talk. We'll be at our table," I looked around and found 3 tables. Not too close to each other but not too far either. "Over there." I said pointing to the tables.

They smiled and nodded.

We walked to out table hand in hand. We sat across from each other and held hands. Out waitress came over and took our order. She kept giving Dimitri appreciative smiles. I rolled my eyes.

The other 2 couples came our way and sat at the tables smiling. The waitress did the same thing to Ethan and Evan. I started getting angry. Is she blind or does she just not give a damn that we're all 3 on dates!

She brought out food back and did the same thing. She gave us our last and brushed by Dimitri, making contact with his arm.

I jumped up. "Excuse me miss?"

She turned around and smiled tightly at me. "Yes ma'am?"

I raised my voice a little bit, letting eveyone nearby hear us. "In case you didn't notice the 3 of us," I waved my hand toward Kacee, Roselyn, and myself, "are on dates with OUR men! Now if you don't mind I'd like us all to get a new waitress and for you to stay away from the guys."

Her jaw dropped like nobody has stood up to them. Dimitri is the only one who didn't look surprised. He smirked.

"Go and send a different waitress to come back. Thanks. Have a nice night."

She walked away fuming and everyone laughed. Serves her right. They are all taken. The girls looked at me, silently thanking me, the guys nodded at me, smiling. I nodded back to all of them and smiled back.

"Same old Rose," Dimitri said.

I laughed.

"I can't help it. She was nothing less than obvious and rude."

He chuckled. We ate our food and when we were finished the new waitress took our plates, she was much more nice and also looked a bit scared. I lughed. Dimitri gave me a stern look. I just giggled. His face softened.

"Do you want desert?" He asked me.

"Yes please."

"On one condition." He said.

"Um. Okay? What is it?"

"Dance with me," he waved his hand toward the people on the dance floor.

I laughed at him then smiled. "Dimitri, you could have just asked."

"I figured that I'd bribe you with desert just in case you were thinking of saying no." He grinned an evil grin.

"Men," I said and he laughed.

He came around the table and grabbed my hand. He helped me out of my seat and we walked to the dance floor. The guys looked up at then said something to the girls. They nodded and the guys grabbed their hands too. They followed us up to the dance floor and we all danced for a pretty long time. I was having a geat time. Dancing, laughing. I haven't smiled as much I have this week in a long time, if ever.

We finished dancing to one more song and walked back to out table to have desert. We ate and all left. The place was closing. I never wanted it to end.

We all got in the car. Ethan started to get in the driver's seat again and I shook my head. Dimitri opened the passanger side door for me and I got in. He walked over to the driver's side and said something to Ethan. Ethan nodded, smiling, and Dimitri got in and started the car. Evan helped the Kacee into the very back seat and got in next to her. Ethan did the same thing with Roselyn in the middle seats. The girls snuggled up to them and we were on out way back. I was holding Dimitri's hand and leaned my head back on the head rest. I fell asleep before we were evn on the road to five minutes.

I felt the car stop and started to wake up. Dimitri was at my side of the car opening my door in an instant.

"Sleep Roza," he said and then picked me up in his arms bridal style. I snuggled into him and fell back to sleep as he walked me up to my room.

He laid me on the bed, "stay please." I whispered. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I turned on my side to face him.

I kissed him, "Dimitri?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm ready."

He looked at me shocked, "are you sure?"

"Positive."

That night I made love with Dimitri for the second time in my life and it was even better than the first time in th cabin. 


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and started thinking about how every morning my first thought i that it can't get any better than this but then it does. I know I'm due for some of mybad luck.. Life has been too good. But maybe it's just that I've had my share for a lifetime. I hope that's it. I don't want this ruined..

I started to get up to take a shower but he wouldn't let go. He had his arms wrapped around me and everytime I tried to move he tightened them. I looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face, he was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake him so I tried again, without any success to get up without waking him.

I smirked. I started kissing him all over his body and grinding against him. THAT woke him up. His eyes opened, they were clouded with lust.

"About time you woke up comrade, I really need a shower."

"Want some company?"

I pretended to think it over. "Of course."

He looked like he was getting nervous, like maybe I regretted last night. Definately not.

We got in the shower and had a little bit of 'fun'.

We got out and changed then went out for breakfast.

When we walked in I noticed Tasha sitting at a table in the corner looking embarrassed. She had guardians around her. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. Dimitri looked like he was going to tell me not to be mean but then the look on Tasha's face made him laugh harder than me.

She looked completely pissed, embarrassed, and then she walked out as fast as she could. Everyone's attention on her, everyone's face looking confused.

We sat down at a booth after ordering our food. It was a bit later than I thought, it was lunchtime. Lissa walked in and spotted us. She had Christian with her.

They looked over at us and smiled then went to order their food. After ordering they came over to our table.

"Mind if we join you?" Lissa asked.

"Of course not." Dimitri and I both said.

Christian sat down next to Dimitri and Lissa next to my. I hugged her and got back to eating.

"Tasha was in here when we came in." I said.

"Did she bother you?" Christian asked.

"Nope." I grinned.

Lissa looked at my grin trying to see what I did, she knows me so well. Only thing is, this time I didn't really do anything.

"What's you do Rose?" She asked, sighing.

"Just laughed when I saw her."

"Rose, you know she's unstable at the moment, don't prevoke her."

This time I sighed. "You're right Liss, sorry."

"It's okay Rose."

I really did miss my friends while I was gone. Especially Liss.

"How do you like being queen?" I asked her.

"I don't really." She answered, looking upset.

"There is a new headmistress position open at St. Vlad's." I said back.

She looked confused.

"So?"

"Do you like St. Vlad's?"

"Well, yeah. I really miss it." She looked really upset.

"Why don't you take a break, check it out? Why be unhappy when there is other options. See if you like it better, you never know. I miss it there too. You shouldn't have your choices taken away Liss. Maybe you can do both if you prefer. Or you could just do one. There are other people who can take the spot of king or queen if you decide you don't want it." I told her.

"What about you Rose? And Dimitri."

"I could mentor or teach guradian classes," I thought a moment, "Dimitri could too or he could just be a guardian for the school like before."

"That sounds great!" Liss exclaimed.

We were so absorbed in our conversation, in our plan, that we didn't even hink to ask the guys if they wanted to go.

I looked at Dimitri, looking sheepish. "Oh, um sorry Comrade. And Christian. Um, are you guys okay with the plan? Do you mind going?"

I sounded so guilty. I felt bad, like I was taking their choices away, just like I just told Liss not to let happen.

They busted up laughing.

I growled, "WHAT is so funny!"

"Your face," said Christian.

"You looked so guilty," added Dimitri.

Lissa started joining in on the laughter and then I did too.

"So what do you two say?" Asked Liss.

"I'm okay with it," said Dimitri.

"Sound like a great plan." Christian said.

"Of course it is," I said, "it was my plan."

I smiled at them.

"Wee, I'm going to go announce what I'm doing to the coucil and you guys go get packed. We'll enjoy one more day here then leave in the morning."

"Don't let Tasha know," I told her, "we don't need a tag along."

"Okay and the council won't be happy about this but I don't care. It's my life and I want to enjoy it." She said feircly.

"I'm so proud of you Liss. Tell them not to announce it, nobody needs to know. All hell will break lose." I warned her.

We all hugged, said our goodbyes, and went to pack. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry everyone, I don't blame you if you don't read my story anymore but I figured I should at least try to finish it.

While I was packing I started to think.. It really wasn't all that long ago that I was at St. Vlad's and was fighting to keep myself from Dimitri and vice versa. I can't believe how much things have changed. Now I'll be a guardian, not a student. I don't have to hide how I feel about Dimitri anymore. What will all my old teachers think and say about it? Wait! Since when does Rose Hathaway care what anybody thinks about anything? I don't and I shouldn't. I'm happy now and nobody is going to take that away from me. I heard a knock at my door and realized that I had barely made a dent in packing my things. I walked to the door, it was Adrian, I let him in and we sat on the bed.

"Hey Adrian. What's up?"

He looked kinda hurt.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He sighed, "yeah, I'm fine. I just heard from Lissa that a few of my friends are leaving and didn't think to invite me."

I felt so bad, I was so absorbed in my own thing that I haven't even thought of Adrian at all. I'm such a bad friend..

"I am so sorry Adrian, would you like to come with us?"

"Are you asking me because you feel bad or because you actually want me to come?"

"I actually want you to come. You could teach Spirit and help all those kids that have no idea what's happening to them."

He smiled, "that sounds great Little Dhampir."

I gave him a hug and Dimitri walked in. "Hey Rose.. Um, can we talk alone for a second?"

Adrian looked down, "yeah, sorry Belikov, I was just leaving. See you guys in the morning."

He walked out of my room with Dimitri glaring at him as he went.

"What's wrong Comerade?"

"What was he doing in your room?"

"We were talking, since when are you the jealous type?"

"I just don't like him."

"Wasn't one of the conditions to stop smothering me?"

"I don't care, I don't want him in your room."

"When we get to St. Vlad's I won't have a room.." He raised his eyebrow. "WE'LL have a room." I smiled and so did he.

"Yeah and he'll be here."

My mouth dropped open, "well.. uuhhh.."

"What Roza?"

"Well that's actually what we were talking about. Lissa told him we were leaving and he was upset.. So I offered for him to come with us and teach Spirit..."

He looked furious!

"WHAT!"

"You can't keep me away from him forever Dimitri, he's one of my best friends, and he's happy for us so give him a break."

He calmed down a little bit, "you're right Roza, I'm sorry, but I still don't want you two alone together."

"Well Dimitri for one you need to trust me, and for another you'll just have to get over that because I'm a grown women and refuse to be babysat."

He smirked, "Lissa didn't tell you?"

I got suspicious, and a little worried. "Liss didn't tell me what?"

"When we get to St. Vlad's we're both guardians and mentors, all together. We'll be together all day and we share a room at night."

That didn't sound bad at all.

"When did you talk to Liss?"

"While you were SUPPOSED to be packing," He looked around my room. "I was actually coming here to talk to you about it."

"I don't mind spending all that time with you Comerade, I love you."

"Well, plus, you're still on probation, you still can't leave wherever we are without ME."

My jaw dropped, "what do you mean I'm still on probation! I haven't done anything wronge."

"You have to earn Lissa's trust that you won't run."

I glared at him, "whatever."

Then I decided to make him jealous. I smiled at him and said, "well I'm sure it can be arranged for me to go shopping in the city with Adrian."

He glared at me for a minute and then smiled, "sure, if I'm there. Adrian is a royal moroi for one so he has to have guardians with him at all time, and"

"I'm sure there are other guardians that can take us, and I am a guardian so..."

"AND TWO, Lissa only trust me to watch you because I know your every move before you make it."

I growled and rolled my eyes at him, "Oh well, you kinda just made it an exciting challenge, I might decide to try to test campus security."

I gave him my man eater smile while he was speachless.

Finally he said, "it'll never work Rose."

"Yeah, yeah. Leave so I can pack." I started laughing and pushed him out of my room.


	17. Chapter 17

That night we just spent hangin out with each other at the club. No drinkin for me, even though Adrian tried, I wanted to make sure I was sober in case of emergencies. Dimitri felt the same way, we were the only ones sober, it made me feel better to have someone else be sober with me. Liss may have four other guardians with her here but I'm not taking any chances. Everyone was dancing and having a good time, even Dimitri! He's actually not a bad dancer at all. Liss and I decided it was time to sit down for a bit and I started questioning her about what Dimitri told me.

"Liss, what's up with the probation crap?"

She looked away from me and sighed, "Dimitri told you already?"

"Well, yeah. So what's with that, I said I wasn't goin anywhere!"

"I know but I just wanted to make sure.. I don't want you leaving me again."

"I said I wasn't going to."

"But you said that before too! How do I know something won't go wronge with you and Dimitri and you won't just up and leave me again!" She started to cry, "I thought you didn't mind spending all day with Dimitri anyway?"

"Don't cry Liss, I really won't this time. And I don't but I want it to be because he wants to, not because he's been ordered to babysit me."

She laughed, "Rosemarie Hathaway, sometimes I think you NEED a babysitter!"

I smacked her arm playfully and started laughing with her. Then she got all serious and looked at me.

"What now Liss?"

"You better not leave again or Dimitri will spend day and night looking for you and when he finds you and brings you back then you'll be on lockdown, really. I'll make sure of it."

I just stared at her, I thought I was on lockdown.

"You don't have to make sure of it Lissa because if she leaves again I'll know within minutes and she won't make it far." Dimitri came and sat beside me putting his arm around me.

I glared at him then at her, "stop talking about me like I'm your prisoner. I'm old enough to do what I want."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"We're not talking about this because it'll never happen again."

He ended the discussion with a kiss. I can't stay mad at him but I can't help but be irritated. We pulled away and everyone was sitting there smiling at us. I blushed.

"Oh my God, Rose Hathaway just blushed." Christian, of course.

"Shut it Sparky!" I gave him my best death glare and he gulped. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

We danced a bit more then went our separate ways with promise of meeting at the airstrip at 9am.

Dimitri walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight, "do you want to stay the night with me?"

"Of course."

I have been happier these past few days than I have been my whole life.

"What are you thinking about?"

I didn't realize untill now that I was smiling like an idiot. "Just how happy I've been lately."

He smiled and kissed me, "Go to bed Roza, we have to be up early."

That wiped the smile right off of my face. I groaned while he laughed at me.

"Oh shut up!" I started laughing and we went to bed. I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me and humming a song to me that I didn't know.

That night Adrian was in my dreams.

"Adrian let me sleep! I already have to be up early in the morning!"

He chuckled, "how many times do I have to tell you that you are asleep."

"But I want good peaceful sleep. You know? The one that has NORMAL dreams?"

"Are you saying I'm not good?"

"Shut up Adrian, you know what I meant. What do you want anyway?"

"I know. I just wanted to see how you've been. We haven't talked very much since you got back with the cradle robber," he smiled at me, "I'm just kidding Little Dhampir, about the cradle robber thing I mean. Your aura is so bright and beautiful lately, it's unbelievable!"

I smiled at him, "I've been very happy lately."

"As I can see."

"I'm surprised you can see anything. You had more alcohol than everyone else combined!"

We started laughing and the dream was fading, "you're waking up Little Dhampir, I'll see you in the morning."

I was awake before I could even say anything back. I wonder what woke me up, I rolled over and Dimitri was gone. Huh? What time is it anyways... I looked at the clock and it said it was 3am. Where would he have gone? I checked in the bathroom and out in the hallway, nothing, I checked his room and still nothing. I was starting to get a little worried so I headed outside and I heard someone behind me as I opened the door so I ran outside and hid by the door, they came running out and I swung before I was who it was. It was Dimitri.

"Oh my God Dimitri, I'm so sorry!"

He just stared at him holding his stomach where I hit him, "where were you going?"

I realized he thought I was trying to leave and that made me mad.

"I was looking for you! Where were you anyway!"

I think my tone surprised him, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk, I didn't expect you to wake up."

I started walking back to my room and began to think that I can't blame him for thinking I was leaving, I need to earn his trust back..

I turned to look at him and he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry I thought you were taking off."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay but do me a favor?"

"Anything."

I looked up at him and he had curiousity all over his face.

"Next time your just going to leave in the middle of the night, leave a note or something."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry Roza, of course."

"We went back to bed and he was the first to fall asleep that time and when I went to sleep, this time, it was dreamless.

The next morning I felt myself being shaken.

"Roza it's time to wake up."

I opened my eyes just a little. "No."

Dimitri shook me harder, "Now Rose, we have to be to the airstrip in an hour."

"Fine! Just stop shaking me."

I sat up and stretched then opened my eyes, he was showered and already fully dressed, he just sat there smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I got you breakfast."

He handed me a bag of doughnuts and a cup of coffee. I kissed him and dug in. When I finished eating I got in the shower and then did my hair. Ugh, I was having a very bad hair day. I got dressed and did my makeup. We were just walking out of my room at 8:56. We had to run there, it is on the other side of court, and still was two minutes late. Everyone was already there waiting.

"I'm guessing it wasn't Dimitri who made Rose late." Christian has a comment for everything.

"Of course it was Chris, do you kno how long this boy takes doing his hair?"

Everyone looked at Dimitri like he had a third eye.

"She was kidding."

They laughed, I'm so happy with the way everyone of my friends just accept Dimitri. Things are now the way I've always wanted them to be.

We all got on the plane and took off, but of course the second we were in the air the ghost came and the headache started..


	18. Chapter 18

I clutched my head and tried to keep my screams in. Dimitri keeps shaking my arm but I can't hear what he's saying, it's like the ghost are blocking everything out.

"What do you want!"

Mason appeared in front of me, I thought he was gone.

"Mase?"

"Go back."

"You can talk? I thought you were gone. What is going on Mason?"

"They know, go back."

"Who knows?"

The headache got ten times worse, I screamed.

"Make them go away Mase! They're hurting me!"

Everyone left but Mason and the headache is just a dull pain in the back of my head now.

"Strigoi. They're waiting." Then he dissapeared.

The headache went away completely and I sagged in my seat, exhausted. Dimitri's still shaking me.

"Roza, are you okay? Please answer me, please."

I looked up and everyone was standing around me.

"Dimitri?"

He sighed in relief, "I'm right here Roza."

Just then what Mason said finally set in, I jumped up, "I need a phone. Now!"

"Rose?" Lissa was looking at me like I'm crazy. "What's going on?"

"Just give me phone, anyone, I don't care who's, where's my phone?"

I started looking through my carry on bag when Dimitri grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Here's mine Roza."

"Thanks."

I snatched the phone and scrolled down to Alberta in his contacts.

One, two, three rings, "come on Alb!"

"Petrov"

"Oh, thank God."

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Alberta, send guardians out to check the wards now! Including at the airstrip, but make sure nobody goes alone."

"What's going on!"

One word, "Mason."

Next thing you know she is yelling at people on the other end of the phone and it got really loud. Everyone knows to trust the ghost, they all know that they hate Strigoi and think they shouldn't exist.

"Mase?" He appeared in front of me, "We'll be landing in about an hour, how many are there?"

"Alot."

"Can you have the ghost waiting nearby? If they are around then the wards will be out somewhere."

He nodded and left.

"Rose? Rose?"

"Alberta, make sure the kids are in their dorms and that the wards around the dorms are up. We'll be there in about an hour."

"Okay, be careful."

We hung up and I explained to everyone what happened. Lissa looked scared but I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I thought Mason was gone."

"He was Chris, I don't know why he's back."

"Maybe everything isn't over like you thought."

Maybe he's right.. "We'll think about all of that later."

We sat in silence for the rest of the trip. We all step off of the plane and everything is quiet and it's about two hours before the sun rises.

"Where are the guardians?" I ask.

"I don't know Roza.."

A ghost appears but it's not Mason, he points to his right and we all start running. Dimitri and I are in the front, the Moroi are in the middle, and the rest of the guardians are in the back.

"Watch out!" Mason..


End file.
